Computer technology enables equipping electrical appliances in such a way that they show various functions, consequently providing a broad benefit for the user.
Usually the user will not be able to use said various applications, because herefor a complex comprehension of the appliance would be necessary. Due to the fact that the respective applications are used rather poorly, the user is not aware of it. User manuals are often very hard to understand so that the user relinquishes using a plurality of the applications of his appliance.
Particularly the user often cannot understand the automation-technologies of the appliances, in his own house, intended by the industry, not even to mention about operating said appliances properly. On the account of the customer and following various approaches, a dispute is carried out, among the manufacturers about the best ergonomics, which can result in the refusal of the technology. Such an increase of “technique-frustration” and the high costs of some exclusive automation solutions are furthermore responsible for a remarkable delay considering realizing them. Independent to that, periodical support- and service costs have to be sold by each manufacturer to the customer which quickly generates refusal, particularly in private households.
DE 100 56 490 A1 shows a method and a device for providing manuals for domestic appliances. To enable an improved supply of customers with manuals for domestic appliances, it is suggested that the message to request an up to date manual can be sent to a service provider by a domestic appliance, connected to a distributed network, and that said manual is received by the domestic appliance at its position in the network via the distributed network. The user of the appliance, herewith receives an up to date manual, which precisely fits to his appliance, only in the case of requesting it concretely. This still comprises the disadvantage described before, that the user cumbersomely has to deal with the manual. A highly skilled technical understanding to follow the manual might be necessary, which not every user has.
The DE 100 56 491 A1 shows a method and a device to improve the maintenance and the service of a domestic appliance. It is proposed that a message to request the service- and/or maintenance staff can be sent from a domestic appliance, connected to the network, to an authorized service provider.
Hereby it is not necessary any more that the user of the appliance would have to consult any brochures or directories of telephone numbers, because for the service, the first thing to contact is the domestic appliance itself. A remote diagnosis of said domestic appliance can be initiated from a service point or an authorized customer service via the network. Herewith all questions to the customer about the character of a malfunction disappear and the customer service can be briefed optionally and individually for the work to be done.
When a customer service is briefed, items not in stock still can be ordered urgently from the manufacturer.
It is an object of the invention to create a communication system and a method for an improved benefit of an electrical appliance, which enables the user of the appliance to receive competent assistance, considering the disposition of the appliance.